


Cold Feet

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, happy holidays!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Aoba experience snow for the first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa present for tumblr user notevenmaybe!!

He let out a drowsy sigh as freezing toes slipped against the skin of his calves again. Long arms tightened their hold around him as a cold nose nuzzled the base of his throat, and Aoba reluctantly opened his eyes.

Light cascaded through the parted curtains, a different kind of brightness seeped through, and he rubbed at his eyelids to fix his vision. Aoba peeled back the covers a tad; letting out a sharp breath at the freezing air and deciding to cover himself up more. With a shiver running up his spine, he twisted around in Ren’s arms, humming at the warmth that radiated from the other human’s chest.

“Mnn…Aoba?” murmured Ren, opening his eyes, eyelids parting to reveal brilliant amber optics that warmed Aoba’s heart every time he saw them.

Giving a smile, Aoba looked up and replied. “Hmm?”

“…It’s cold,” Ren frowned, pulling the layered blankets toward himself, burying his face in Aoba’s hair.

The smaller of the two squirmed uncomfortably. “Ren! Your nose is cold.”

“Ah, my apologies,” he said with a saddened tone, moving his lips to kiss Aoba’s temple. Luckily, his lips were warm as he peppered kisses all over Aoba’s cheeks, forehead, nose, and lastly his mouth. That kiss lasted just a few seconds longer than the others, and Aoba felt his cheeks heat up.

Furrowing his navy brows, Ren pulled back with warmed cheeks and worried eyes. “Aoba, are you warm now?” Aoba almost expected his ears to droop.

With that adorable expression and that flushed face, Aoba grinned and reached up to ruffle Ren’s already messy hair. “Fluffy puppy~!”

“Aoba…”

“Hmm~? What is it?” Aoba chuckled, enjoying himself as he fluffed up the other male’s dark hair happily. Ren looked to the window, eyes wide. Sitting up, disregarding Aoba on the bed, the former Allmate gazed at the pure white that blanketed everything outside of the veranda window.

“Ren?” the shorter of the two sat up, following Ren’s gaze to the balcony. His lips parted and he gasped sharply, forgetting the coldness of the room for a second as he leaped from the bed. Aoba ran to the glass, a smile slowing spreading onto his face.

“It’s snowing, Ren! It’s snowing!” he exclaimed, looking back to his counterpart excitedly, pointing outside eagerly. 

Noticing Aoba’s ecstatic expression, Ren gave a smile of his own, moving to stand beside Aoba. “It is.”

“You know what that means?” Aoba’s expression turned into a cunning smile.

“What?” Ren questioned, eyebrows furrowing.

“Time to play in it!” he threw his arms up childishly before grabbing Ren’s hand and yanking him to hurry and get dressed. Aoba was just like a kid at times like these. 

With a few troublesome sighs and a couple tugs later, Aoba and Ren were properly dressed for the freezing weather outside. Disliking wearing many layers, the later was anything but happy. Aoba, however was beaming with joy. With a light blue patterned scarf and pink earmuffs, Aoba was dressed in a proper coat along with boots and blue mittens. 

The raven-haired boy was dressed similarly but with a black bomber hat of his own, (Aoba’s idea) teasingly matching something he once wore in Rhyme. He didn’t bother with anything other than a navy pea coat, sweat pants, and his usual boots. Aoba warned him that he’d be cold, but Ren replied with the fact that he didn’t get cold easily and didn’t like wearing so many clothes either. Still, Aoba managed to slip gloves over the other man’s hands. They headed outside after that, receiving a grocery list from a stubborn Tae.

Cautiously, a bit nervous considering he never liked cold weather; Aoba opened the front door, granting the full view of the front of the house coated in a fresh blanket of snow. “Whoa…” he gaped, golden hues wide in admiration. Taking a step off of the porch, he experienced his first step into snow, hearing the satisfying soft crunch of his shoes meeting the cold substance. Aoba grinned, stepping fully onto the ground before turning to Ren. “Come on!”

Biting his lip in hesitation, Ren said nothing before stepping out into the cool air alongside his love. “It’s soft, but it sticks to my feet,” he said after a moment of thought, following Aoba out onto the street.  
“Isn’t it? I remember one time Dad said that if it’s like that, then it’s perfect for what I have in mind,” the vibrant-haired man said, holding Ren’s hand in his and walking through the main street, Aoyagi Street. After hearing about his past from Tae, Aoba began remembering little things and details from his childhood, sad ones, happy ones, anything really. It would come to him in dreams or when he was awake. It was strange, really.

“Your father?” Ren questioned.

“Yeah, he told me about it after he and Mom got back from…Alaska?” he replied, furrowing his brows as he tried to remember. “I wanted to go with them because I hadn’t seen snow before, but he told me the same thing that he always did—that I should go with someone I care about when I get older,” Aoba chuckled. “I didn’t understand him back then, but I get what he was saying back then.” His hand tightened its grip gently. 

“I see. Aoba’s father was a wise man.”

“He really was,” Aoba’s lips curved into a smile. “You’ll get to meet him one day, and Mom, whenever they come home. I want him to meet you, the Ren that protected me all this time.”

“Alright,” Ren replied, giving a warm smile of his own. He knew of Nain, Aoba’s father, but he never really knew him as well as Aoba. Though he still remained in Aoba’s head back then, his memory was affected just like Aoba’s was.

Stopping on the snow-covered pavement, Aoba turned into the park, Ren becoming confused. “Aoba, what are we doing?” he inquired. There weren’t many people in the park, just a couple of children a few meters away, playing joyfully in the cold. 

The other male simply released his hand and turned with rosy cheeks and a smirk. Ren blinked, not sure what to think. “Aoba…”

Then, swiftly, the Scrap user bent down, scooped up some snow and patted it together between his covered hands, giving the snowball to Ren. Staring at the wad of snow in his hand, the dark-haired man looked to Aoba before taking a bite out of the snowball.

“Uwah! Ren, that’s not what you’re supposed to do!” Aoba said, taking the leftover snow from Ren’s hand. 

“But, Aoba this is just—“

“I know it’s just water! But you’re supposed to do this…”

And, with a simple toss, he hurled it towards Ren. It was just a light throw, the snowball hitting the confused male’s chest, breaking on impact.

It was silent as Ren looked at Aoba, then back to his chest, then back to Aoba. 

“Aoba, why,”

“Eh? It’s a snowball, Ren. It’s for fun,” Aoba cleared up, making another snowball as he spoke. Walking up to the newly humane man, he placed the cold object in his hand. “Here, you try,”

“You want me to…”

Aoba backed up a couple of steps, spreading out his arms. “Hit me,”

“Aoba, I don’t want to hit you.”

“It won’t hurt, Ren! Just throw it lightly, like I did.”

With wavering hesitation, he gave a pathetic throw, hitting Aoba’s shoulder.

“I didn’t even feel that!” Aoba laughed, scooping up another snowball and throwing it at Ren again, hitting him straight in the face that time. As Aoba giggled enthusiastically, Ren wiped the frozen water from his face, and suddenly he felt a fire light in his veins. Lips curving up into a grin, he quickly bent down and threw a snowball back.

Then, it was war. 

Eventually Aoba was getting pelted with snowballs by the suddenly active Ren. He laughed as Ren chased him around, the other laughing just as joyfully. It was a foreign sound to Aoba’s ears. He had never heard the man laugh this much before, not to mention even once as an Allmate. He loved it. Aoba loved the new emotions Ren was beginning to let to the surface. This was the real Ren.

Feeling up to the fight, Aoba stumbled to scoop up a snowball and tossed it at the other male, feeling satisfied as it hit him. With a grin, as Ren was preoccupied with making another weapon, Aoba tackled the taller man into the three inches of snow covering the freezing ground.

“Pfff—hahahahaha!” Aoba laughed, looking at Ren’s shocked expression as he lied on his chest. Soon the raven-haired boy joined him in laughter, both of them with rosy cheeks and runny noses. Trying to catch his breath, he rolled over to lie next to Ren.

Staring up at the gray sky, seemingly frozen, Ren watched as the snow slowly trickled down. A calm coldness seeped into his skin, and he let out a breath, watching it imitate smoke in the air before disappearing.   
“Aoba, I can see my breath.”

“Yeah, that happens when your breath is hotter than the air or some science-y stuff,” he chuckled.

“I see,” he answered, looking over to Aoba with a small smile. Eyes flickering to the hand lying next to his own, covered in a wool mitten, Ren reached out and shyly held it in his own, focusing his gaze back to the sky.

Aoba’s cheeks flushed a deep red at the warm and caring action. He curled his fingers around Ren’s in a loving manner, looking to the sky like Ren. “…Ren,”

“Yes, Aoba?”

He met Ren’s amber gaze. “I love you,” he murmured sincerely.

“…” Ren’s lips parted as he sucked in a breath, his already pink cheeks brightening tenfold. His golden hues went wide before softening like warm caramel. Tightening his grip on Aoba’s hand, his lips upturned. “I love you too, Aoba.” Closing his eyes, he spoke once more. “I’m happy, Aoba.”

“Me too, Ren,” he whispered. 

“I’m happy that I can hold hands with Aoba. I’m happy that I can spend time with Aoba like this. I’m truly thankful as well. I never imagined I would ever be able to do anything like this with you. Never. I always wished, but I didn’t think I would be granted it. I thank Sei, truly.”

Aoba said nothing, his eyes glossy and visage bright and happy. Ren had told him this countless times, but the fact that he kept repeating it was sweet. The human was blissful just as Ren was. He was content if Ren was happy, but of course, he was grateful for Sei’s final gift to Aoba. He only wished he could’ve given Sei a gift as great as his. But, he had given Sei the peace of death, something Aoba couldn’t understand. If only he could have saved Sei correctly.

“Aoba, is something wrong?” Ren asked, bringing Aoba from his thoughts.

Shaking his head, the vibrant-haired man smiled in reassurance. “Sei wanted this for me—for us. Even if I didn’t save him properly, he’s still with me.” Aoba took their intertwined hands and placed them on his own chest, just above his beating heart. “Here,” he lifted Ren’s hand and pressed a kiss to it, “and here.”

“Aoba…”

Suddenly growing shy, he let out a cough. “W-Well, something like that…”

There was a pregnant pause of silence before Ren spoke up. “Aoba, I’m cold.”

“Ah, yeah, let’s get up,” he replied, sitting up and getting to his feet. The dark-haired male did the same, brushing off his clothes. “Alright,” Aoba said, “now to get to shopping!”

Beginning to walk, he noticed Ren lagging behind, seemingly debating something in his head. Turning around, he furrowed his brows. “Ren?”

“Aoba, I was wondering…No,” his eyes became firm, “I want to hold your hand again.”

The other man blinked before chuckling. “Pfft—of course you can,” he grinned, extending his hand for Ren to hold.

Feeling their hands intertwine, Aoba let out a breath and continued on towards the street, his heart light and his mood beaming.


End file.
